


[PODFIC] Side by Side

by sksNinja



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Content, Bisexual Female Character, Coming Out, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gender Dysphoria, Happy Ending, MTF Sanji, Past Child Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Self-Indulgent, Smut in Ch 4 watch out!, Trans Female Character, Transgender Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Taurnil's Summary:"Sanji prepares herself for a visit with her family post-transition. Luckily, she has Zoro to keep her together."
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[PODFIC] Side by Side

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Side by Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989265) by [Taurnil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil). 



> Disclaimer: To me, podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted, but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, I will respectfully do so.

All story credit goes to [Taurnil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil) ♡

Play/Download via [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1iNwQ4PGWuctYtE0LxPUEMV8GmyzxCKha?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are always welcome.  
> Or come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sksninja) <3


End file.
